


Missing Ring

by April_Caffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Neal Caffrey - Freeform, Robbery, Teasing, reader - Freeform, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Caffrey/pseuds/April_Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing Neal was the best thing ever, he would always get flustered which was amazing but when a new job comes in your feeling for him may or may not have changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Ring




End file.
